Journal of a Runaway
by Stephy825
Summary: A simple journal of a young boy who wishes to be free from his home and finds a new...and real one. And soon he stumbles upon a small town to where it may be the perfect place he been searching for...
1. Entry One

Entry one - Life before the possibility

~~~ My name is Shouta. Yeah I know this is a lame way to start a journal but what else can I write in here? I've always wanted a journal, and I finally got it for my 12th birthday. But now...I have no idea what to write in it. My parents did say that this was a boring present and they thought that I would change my mind. But I didn't. So they bought me one. The most beautiful and cleanest one they could find. I told them not to look for something so grand; I mean an ordinary one could have been enough. But of course they didn't listen. And now here I am...writing in this beautiful and really, really clean journal.

It's nighttime now. And it's almost time to sleep. Some of you may think it's crazy but my parents insist on me sleeping at 8:30pm. It's really early compared to many normal kids in town. At least, that's what I heard. I never really got the chance to talk to other people. You could call me a sheltered child. Besides, that's really common in a rich kid's life is it not? Yeah, my parents are loaded. I could confidently claim to anyone that they're the richest people in the country! And I, am their only son. The kid that everyone considers lucky, being home-schooled, getting anything you want, parents that somehow never scold you and spoil you too, what else would any normal kid want? But...for me, _they're_ the lucky ones.

I'm never allowed to go outside the house. Ever. I need permission from my parents just to go outside the garden at times. Normally they shook their heads. So at times when they go out for almost the whole day, I ask my butler to let me go out. And he always does. This is why I like him a lot. At least he lets me have a little more freedom than my parents. Plus, he never tells them either about it. That's why I was really sad when they found out about it.

Apparently there was one time when my parents came earlier than expected. And to their horror, they saw me playing nearby the flowers, with my butler beside me. They didn't get mad at me. Instead, they fired my butler. And after that I never saw him again. I think the whole mansion became quieter after he left. But not to my surprise my parents didn't really care. I really miss him. And I think he misses me too. He's been with me ever since I was a baby. And he looked really sad when he was by the gate...come to think of it, when they opened it and I was alone because nobody wanted to say goodbye to him besides myself that was the first time I saw the outside world up close. It felt...for some strange reason, terrible. Like a very horrible atmosphere was shrouding around the place. And I saw my butler, whom I actually really loved a lot, go in there. I was silent after that. Whenever I was alone in the room, I would cry to myself at times because I never got over it. He felt like a real guardian to me...maybe close enough to be my father. Now...he's gone into that...place. The outside world looked so cruel. It was cruel to everyone I think. But how should I know? I've never been there all my life. And probably, never will.

Oh. Wait a sec. My maid is here to check on me...

*_Sigh_*...Alright then where was I...wow, I never knew I could get so attached to this small book. I could write anything in here! But if my parents ever read this....*_gulp_* Better not to think about it. They always say that _'this is the best for you'_ or something like that. It's just an excuse...for me anyway. I feel like it's more of torture. If only...I could actually escape....

Wait. Maybe I can. I could...I...would. That thought...I can't believe it never occurred to me before. I wonder why? Is it because I was too afraid of the consequences? Or maybe it's about my parents...or maybe...it's the fear of finally stepping out in the outside world.

My parents said I was smart. My dad's smart so I think I got it from him. So yeah I was smart. What's the use of it if I'm going to be stuck here forever? Heh. Now I finally found some good use for it. Hm...but it's still a problem how I would survive out there...well, it's not like I know totally nothing about the outside. I watch TV. And I've read a ton of books. Oops, I forgot to mention about my dad's library in the lower floor. When there's nothing to do, that's the best place to do something. I sometimes think I've read nearly every book in there. Except for the ones my dad told me I could never touch until I grew older. I never understood why he said that but I always avoided it anyway.

_*RING!* *RING!*_

Oh man...it's already time to go to sleep. But at least, this time I have something to look forward tomorrow. And it's all thanks to this journal. Who would have thought it would come to this...well, I better end this entry soon. Mom's going to be here any minute to say to me good night. I'll write more about it tomorrow. For now I need to hide it.

-G'night* Shouta 11/22 Sunday

* * *

Please review this journal if you want to continue it. But even if you don't. I'll do it anyway :P


	2. Entry Two

Entry two - Possibility Realized

~~~ Whew. It feels like forever since I wrote on it again. It's been a few days since that idea came to me. And ever since I got the idea, I think the maids have noticed how lively I suddenly got. Hope they didn't get too suspicious...Anyway for the past few days I've been researching more about the outside world. I needed to know more about it before I try to do it. And plus...I almost felt like it's just a hopeless dream. I mean seriously, running away? I highly doubt it will ever work. And if my parents find out what I was planning...I-i don't want to think about it. Even if I do try to escape, they would still track me down anyway...

Thankfully I already found a place to go to. But I kinda forgot the name though. As I remember it the whole area was surrounded by a large cliff and it was close to the ocean. Many people don't like to live there because of its isolated location. And the book said about some rumors about the inhabitants there. They said there were kind of...strange and unusual. Oh well. It doesn't really matter as long as they're kind...and generous.

I wonder when I'll try to leave...or maybe 'escape' really is the better term. Tomorrow? The day after? I already packed my backpack (and hid it somewhere that the maids would never think to look of course) with all the things that I need. Food, water, clothes, at least enough to last me until I get to where I have to go...the only thing I haven't packed yet is this journal. I might as well pack it. After all...it gave me the whole idea about this escape plan anyway.

It's almost time to sleep already? Heh. I didn't get to write as much as the last page...

Okay I've decided. I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to make sure that everything is ready. And...maybe see my parents again before they leave. It's really perfect tomorrow because they're about to leave for another business trip. I almost forgot about that. Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll leave my old life, and go towards a new one. I just hope that this is the right choice to make...

Hope it is…* Shouta 11/25

* * *

Hm...I can't believe how short this one is...oh well. The next one I think is going to be a lot longer...:D


	3. Entry Three

Entry three - The past now long ago

~~~It's been a long time since I wrote in this journal. That's because so many things have happened. I'm not in my house anymore. But in a completely and totally different place all together. Remember the place I found..? The one in with an isolated location? I found it. At least...I think I do. It does match the description on the map. Although I can't be too sure until I find a map of this small town.

I guess I better explain everything while it's still fresh in my mind. It all started the night after I wrote the second entry. As I said, my parents had a business trip to go to.

And as usual, they just told me they'll be back sooner or later and then left. That night was my chance. Since I knew the whole house pretty well, it was easy to avoid the security cameras and other things that might set off. Soon, I was already outside the house. Yeah, that part was easy. Now for the hard one, surviving outside. After I climbed over the gate, I remember just standing there, frozen. It was kinda quiet from where I was standing. But I could hear city life just around the corner. There were lights nearby and were almost everywhere. Large buildings and houses smaller than mine were in rows in all the streets. It was almost midnight and yet if you walk a little further the whole place could be as bright as the daytime.

I didn't think that a lot people would be moving around at this time. But I was dead wrong. They were everywhere. Running or walking in groups. They look like they're all grown-ups. I could barely see any kids wandering around the busy crowds. But I didn't care much about it. All I had to do was find that train station. In truth, I didn't think I was able to get there at all. That I would get lost in the crowds forever or something until my parents found out.

I was lucky though and somehow managed to get there safely. It seemed like no one cared about a boy moving around with no parents. I guess there are many more people who're out there that are as ignorant as they are. I'm not as sheltered as everyone thinks. I know at least what a train is and how it works. But I had a hard time speaking to the cashier though. That was the first time I felt seriously shy to someone. I don't remember what he said, but I think he did ask where my parents were. I just gave him a blank stare and went on. How rude of me!

When I reached the train, I suddenly realized one grave error I made. I never really checked whether that small town is even reachable by train. If not, I didn't even check which was the nearest stop. I sighed to myself. I actually thought that I was ready to go on this journey. Now what?

In truth, my memories sort of stop here. Somehow, when I got to this little town, that part was completely washed away from me. I have no recollection of it whatsoever.

Although I do remember the first pers-- err animal that found me. If you're asking why it's an animal, don't worry I was in complete disbelief myself. But I had to accept it at some point. After all, they were all surrounding me!

So there I was, lying on the beach, unconscious. Like what I said, I have no idea how I got there. Then I heard voices soon afterward.

"Mayor! Mayor! Come look! It's a human!" a small, squeaky voice came out. If I had to guess, that was a girl.

"What is it Miyu? Oh my! Quickly child, call the others. We need to help him as fast as we can!" an old gruff voice followed. Then I heard footsteps...but they got farther and farther until I could no longer hear them. The per-- animal (I'm still having a hard time adjusting...) with the gruff voice went closer to me and said: "Can you speak child?"

I recall saying yes to him, but in a really weak state I could barely get the words out of my mouth. I couldn't even open my eyes that time. It's like there was glue on them and they were stuck that way. I wanted to see the animal that was beside me, but my body didn't want to.

I heard the footsteps again. Yet this time I heard more than one. More animals came to me and first checked my body. After that, they slowly carried me and brought me somewhere inside. I blacked out at that time.

"Are you awake mister?" the voice cut through the darkness. This time I was able to open my eyes and find a girl like 4 or 5 yrs. old staring right above my face. I do remember shrieking in surprise at her, and then she added : "Hey you know it's not vewy nice to shout like that..." I quickly flushed from embarrassment. I asked her where I was. And the answer was shocking.

"You're in FweeSky town!" she screamed happily. I made a swift conclusion that this girl is really energetic. And that she can't speak properly yet.

"What kind of name is FreeSky--" that's when I realized that was the same town that I was looking at from the book. I had no idea how, but I was able to end up here. In the place I wanted to go. For once I felt lucky that day.

"So what's youw name mister? Mine's Miyu!" I told her my name of course. Now that I felt more awake, I had a better look at her. She weally (Oh man did I just use 'w' instead of 'r' ?!) a young girl. Probably a kinder gardener. She had long brown hair and bright black eyes. She wore a simple pink t-shirt with a daisy in the middle and blue shorts with small white rubber shoes.

"So Shouta, want me to show you the town?" of course I said yes. I was excited to see the town that I wanted to go to.

Okay back to the present. It's night time now and Miyu's just sleeping beside me in the other bed. I'm sleeping in her house (Yes she has her own house. Thanks to Tom Nook.) For the mean time until I could afford my own. So far, the whole town is really serene and peaceful, just like I imagined it. Yet there are very few places in here. There are only a few houses, two shops, a gate, a museum and a town hall. Not even a school in sight! I guess that's because the population's so terribly few that there was no need for a school.

Yawn~ I'm really sleepy. I'll tell you more about the town tomorrow. For now, I'm happy that I have a home that I can sleep as peacefully as I can with no worries...

-Time to sleep* Shouta 11/28

* * *

A/N : You know honestly, I have to sleep. Really but I wanted to finish this today. So instead of writing more, me and Shouta are gonna sleep already. Don't worry. I think that I'll be able to submit Entry 4 sooner than this one. G' night!


	4. Entry Four

**_Okay...fourth entry finally up! I apologize for being so lazy...but Graduation's coming up and soon it's summer vacation so I'll be even more lazy after that. To whom who love this story, if you want to remove my laziness and fight writer's block, please review...and make it something worth reading please! Any comment would help....and criticism is most welcome._**

* * *

Entry four - The museum

~~~So another day has ended, and like I promised, I would tell you more about the town. This morning, I woke up pretty early, or so I thought. Miyu was already up and making breakfast....yes she's like..._five_ and she's making breakfast. Weird right? I'm _seven_ years older than her and I can't even do that. Must be lifestyle.

She greeted me as if I have been staying here since...forever. She's too trusting...I think. Well she is pretty young, so I can't blame her. In fact, I guess I should be grateful about that. We ate breakfast together on the table, an old brown wooden one by the looks of it. She said that she'll buy a new one soon because I'm staying with her. I told her I'll do it, but in truth she's faster at collecting bells (which I learned that it's the town's currency) than me.

After we had the meal I could remember going out and feeling the cold, crisp air on my face. I had forgotten it was almost December, wait...it's the day after tomorrow. Oh yeah.

Anyway, it hasn't started to snow yet, but it was clear winter was coming. The trees were in colors of orange and red, most of the leaves would fall on the ground also. Miyu didn't give me time to stare at them though; she pulled me to a large, white building instead. As I recall from the quick tour she gave me yesterday, this was supposed to be the museum. Actually, when she showed me around, it was already late, so we didn't get to go inside. I had a feeling she was going to pull me in there whether I would like it or not.

* * *

When we went in, I saw a big brown owl standing there like it's waiting for something exciting to happen right in front of him. Well, I think for the owl, _Miyu_ is the surprise he wants, because as soon as we entered, he greeted us like we were something special.

After some talk about the history of the museum and other stuff that I bothered not to listen to anymore, Miyu lead me into the fish exhibit. She claims that all of these fish were donated by her, though I have a hard time believing it. There were so many different kinds of them that all I could do was gape. I'm not really a big fan of fish, but still if you saw it, you would admit it's pretty amazing, especially since this little kid caught all of them.

Miyu yanked me away from one of the aquariums which had a frog in it and pulled me further back, which made me even more amazed. There were Squid, Octopi, Clown fish, Seahorse, Sea bass, even a shark, and so many others swimming in one huge tank. She said that she still doesn't have a _Coelanth_, which I told her in return that it's extinct.

"No it's not! I saw it in the ocean befowe!" I simply laughed it off and said I will believe her if she showed me the fish. She actually agreed, and even said that I could have the fish if she catches it. That took me by surprise, because I thought she was joking.

Then she dragged me to the other two exhibits, the insect and the painting one. I kept telling her I didn't really like bugs, but she insisted and hauled me in there anyway. I thought I heard Blathers (the name of the owl) say something like 'Good luck!' or something. The first part of the insect room was filled with Butterflies, which made me stand in awe again...until a _cockroach_ scuttled between my feet. I nearly screamed, but Miyu ignored the horrifying bug and just lead me to the other room filled with cicadas. The place was filled with all sorts of noises, but it didn't sound bad at all. To tell you the truth, it was okay, not as frightening as I expected, but the cockroach nearly scared me to death.

Finally she brought me to the painting exhibit, and was unexpectedly empty. Miyu said that there was this crazy fox dude that sells paintings, but most of them were fakes, so there was only a few that were actually real. I felt like punching the animal, I mean who cheats innocent people like that? Especially Miyu?

We both went downstairs to the basement of the museum and saw Bruster, the one who heads the place. He runs a cafe down here...and his coffee's pretty good, yet I couldn't really tell since it was the first time I drank coffee. Miyu was surprised about that, and asked me why. I told her that parents didn't allow kids to drink coffee because it wouldn't make them sleep, so that's why they weren't allowed. She replied : "Huh? But I drink coffee all the time and I still sleep well at night!" I wondered how an energetic kid like her could ever sleep at night even without coffee. Won't she just keep jumping around and tire herself till morning? That was just a random thought by the way, I honestly didn't mean that.

Lastly, we went upstairs from the lobby where Blathers always stays and met his little sister, Celeste. The little pink owl (Which I noticed was pretty unnatural) was in charge of the observatory in the museum. I know it's not a boyish thing to do but...you gotta admit, she's so cute...Miyu told me that when she first came here to this place, she hugged her at first sight. Well, you couldn't blame her...she's only a small child after all. Now they seem to be good friends, maybe since they're almost the same age..?

Celeste allowed us to make use of the telescope in the room. It was really cool; I never had a telescope before. That's because I never had an interest in stars either, but gazing from the telescope pretty incredible. All the twinkling stars, they were so beautiful...even though it was only sunset.

* * *

And now I'm back on the mattress which I am borrowing from one of the villagers that helped me. I think her name was...Sally? She's a brown squirrel and she was wearing a stripe blue and light green t-shirt as I remember. I gotta thank her next time after I have more money. Miyu must be dreaming about something because she seems to be mumbling about something in her sleep. Hah, that is so adorable...

FreeSky town is something I never really expected, mostly because of the talking animals, but I like it here. It has that welcoming and serene atmosphere...I hope I'm gonna stay here for as long as I live. Speaking of which, I wonder how Miyu got here in the first place..? Come to think of it, I don't even know much about Miyu...

Oh well, I'll ask tomorrow.

-The stars are so pretty...* Shouta 11/29


	5. Entry Five

Well I finally got another entry up, and I hope you enjoy it!...and please click on the review button if you have time, thanks! :)

* * *

Entry five - Dream or Reality?

~~~I wasn't able to write yesterday since Miyu dragged me to a sleepover. It was pretty unexpected actually, like it was simply planned on the spot...well, I'll just explain it myself. That's better than me rambling about something random right?

So...it started yesterday, when Miyu was about to drag (Yes drag, she does that often) me to another place until I saw one of the animals walking nearby us. As soon as she saw Miyu (or me), she rushed over to us with a big smile on her face. She looked like a nice animal, though what scared me was that she was...a zebra. It's not every day you see a zebra walking on two legs running to you with a big grin to say hi. Then again, a bunch of talking animals saved my life and I'm living in their town, so I should probably get used to it be now...or maybe not. I forgot to mention that the zebra was wearing a blue-ish shirt.

"Hey Miyu! Who's your friend?" she asked, while staring at me intently with her black eyes. Only then I realized she had small amounts of light brown hair on top of her head besides her white and black fur.

"Um...my name's Shouta." I said to the zebra.

"Oh! The newbie right? Well the name's Savannah! Nice to meet ya!"

"What's up Savannah?" Miyu asked while still gripping on my wrist. I had a feeling this was going to be a habit of hers.

"Nothin' much..." I thought at that moment that a light bulb appeared on top of her head. Meh, I must have been hallucinating. "Wanna sleepover at my house?"

"Sure!" I was surprised. _"What?"_

"Come on Shouta! It'll be fun!" she beamed.

"B-but...now? As in, right now?" then the most dreaded thing happened, Miyu_ cried_. I don't know how okay?! She just...did! Don't go blaming me..! Yet Savannah glared at me, like she was saying _'If you don't stop her...'_

I was really scared of the threat, so I agreed. In a snap, Miyu had a happy expression again, and dragged me (again) to Savannah's house. I began to suspect she cried on purpose, but I still doubt that Miyu would do such a thing...or would she?

* * *

Savannah's house wasn't that far from where we were, well actually the whole town isn't that big anyway. You can circle the whole town in a span of...around fifteen minutes. So if you were to be given an errand from Tom Nook, run to the said person's house and back again, you'll probably still have a lot of time to just doze out for three hours or maybe even more until the sun sets. In FreeSky town, free time is something you sure can waste a lot...

"Welcome to my humble abode y'all!" she said proudly. Her house wasn't that big, but it was bigger than Miyu's house. There was a large table in the middle which I think was made with some kind of wood. Chairs made of the same material were surrounding the table, and there was a sofa not far from the table as well. Beside me was a staircase leading to the second floor; most probably we're going to sleep there. The room was also filled with a bunch of other decors and such, but they didn't seem new, like the objects were sitting there for quite a while...

"You guys stay here first. I'm going to invite another guest and then we're going to have dinner 'kay?" we both nodded and soon, we were left alone in the house.

"So Miyu, what are we--" I was shocked that I was all by myself. "Miyu?! Where did you go?!"

"I'm here Shouta!" I heard a voice from upstairs, and then I sighed in relief. For a second there, I thought she left me alone in Savannah's house. I decided to see what it looks like up there since I had nothing to do. So carefully, I climbed up the wooden stairway and found myself in the second floor. The room wasn't as decorated compared to the lower floor, but it seemed comfortable. Though I noticed one small problem...

"There's only one bed here." I muttered. Miyu heard what I said, but her expression read that she didn't understand. "Miyu...don't you get it? One bed, three--soon four of us. We can't just fit on one bed. Don't tell me we're sleeping on the floor..." then surprisingly, she smiled.

"Then we'll just bring our bed here!"

"Are you kidding?! How are we gonna carry the bed all the way from your house to Savannah's?!"

"That's easy! Let's wait for Savannah to come back, and then I'll show ya!" I couldn't really think of something to counter with, so I just stayed silent. Fortunately I heard the door open a few seconds afterward and the both of us went downstairs.

"We're back y'all!" she said in a loud voice. We both greeted her, and then another animal appeared behind the zebra.

"Hi everyone." the squirrel said in a soft voice.

"Sally! You're here too!" Miyu had a big grin on her face and Sally smiled as well. Then the squirrel shifted her view to me. "Your name is...Shouta, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah...thanks for lending me the mattress."

"You're welcome." wow...a non-energetic animal, that's a first.

* * *

After that we chatted a bit while Savannah was cooking us dinner. Soon a strange smell was filling the entire house, and somehow, it makes my nose twitch. I wasn't that sure whether my nose liked it or not though.

"Um...Miyu? Do you know what she's making?" I asked.

"Curry...I think." she replied. I only tasted curry once, in one of my parent's parties back at my home. At that time all the food was entirely exotic because the honored guest came from Japan. Sadly even my butler couldn't sneak any food for me to eat, so I had to eat whatever's there at the large buffet table. And...I got curry, which was the worst mistake of my life because they made it extra spicy. I still remembered how everyone was staring at me when I screamed and ran around the whole room looking for water. Now that was embarrassing...and instead of my parents helping me out, they just told me to go to my room for the whole night! _Without dinner_! I wouldn't have made it without my butler slipping some leftovers from the party, and thankfully it wasn't curry.

"Alright I'm done!" Savannah went towards the three of us and gave us a plate filled with curry. At first, I was still hesitant, but Miyu and Sally ate it normally. I didn't want to act rude so I finally tried it.

"This taste's _awesome_!" I exclaimed. Savannah giggled, and then I blushed slightly from embarrassment. I shouldn't have said that out loud. Anyway, I still gobbled it up, and even asked for seconds. Savannah looked happy that I enjoyed her curry, while Miyu and Sally were smiling as well.

"Yum…that was the best curry I ever had!" I said. The two of us were going back to our house to get the beds. I still don't know how Miyu's gonna carry it; she said that she doesn't even need me to go along. But honestly I was a bit worried...and curious so I went with her.

"I never knew you liked curry Shouta." she responded.

"W-well...Savannah's was good, but I hate the spicy ones."

"Really? I never tried that."

"Trust me; you'll be happy you haven't."

* * *

Soon we were in front of the door of Miyu's home. The house looked normal on the outside, with white walls, a purple roof and a large brown door. Miyu quickly lead me upstairs and showed me something that I didn't really care/notice, her bag.

"So...what exactly are you going to do with that?" I asked. "Don't tell me you're going to fit the bed in there..!" I added jokingly. She grinned and went closer to her bed, and then suddenly, it shrank to a leaf.

"W-what just...?!" my mouth was gaping in shock and awe at what happened.

"All things in the house can be turned into these leaves so it'll be easier to carry!" I was still gaping. "Is it that amazing Shouta?"

"Of course! Large pieces of furniture can't just turn into a...a _leaf_! That's completely...well, unrealistic!" Miyu gasped, and then everything went silent. After that she turned the mattress I slept on into a leaf and placed them in her bag. "Then...are you saying that my friends aren't real too?" she uttered in a soft voice.

I didn't know what to say to her, that it was true? That this whole town was like a dream? That talking animals with shirts and houses supposedly don't exist? Then where does that leave me..?

Everything did feel real...I know that I am. And Miyu is real, the curry I ate that time felt real too. Which means that talking animals do exist, this town really exist in our world, but nobody knows about it...

Huh? Wait...nobody...that's...impossible. I found FreeSky's name on that book in my house. Then that means someone did visit here, and was able to find his way back. Then shouldn't there be other people here then? Why is it only Miyu?

* * *

...too many questions appeared in front of me all of a sudden. I guess I have to end it here, sorry about that...hey...I'm treating this journal like a person! Haha...that's a bit amusing. Yet maybe it'll be easier to write on this if I did talk to you like somebody instead of something.

Okay...from now on I'll call you _Tomo_ 'kay? I feel really sleepy all of a sudden so...once again I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you the whole story. Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you it's snowing now...winter's finally settling in huh?

-'Night Tomo...and you too Miyu* 12/1


	6. Entry Six

Entry six - Catching up...

~~~Hey Tomo. I apologize again for not writing for awhile...but I seem to be finding myself falling to sleep quickly at the end of each night. Don't worry, now I feel better, and I'll tell you what I can before my eyes droop.

About the sleepover, you could say it went fine. Though the question Miyu asked burdened me for the entire time in Savannah's house. Miyu seemed to have pushed it away and really enjoyed herself. Sadly I was shoved into a lot of activities as well, so in the end, I was too tired to write on you that time when all of them slept. To be honest, I was the one who fell asleep first...

It's still snowing outside, and there was one time I tried to make a snowman. Let's just say the snowman wasn't too happy I made the head too big. Miyu had experience though so her snowman was pretty happy...and mine kept complaining. I was tempted to tell him to shut up, but it was a snowman for crying out loud! Shouting to a snowman would be weird...even though it was my first time ever building one. The weather is a bit cold...but not freezing, so Miyu and I made frequent trips outside before we went back in her house for a cup of hot chocolate.

Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'll probably have my own house by around next week. Since I came here unexpectedly, he didn't have time to build a house. But now...he's almost done. The raccoon's just waiting for my payment. Miyu said that he wasn't like that before; she said that before, she could stay at the house when it's done and pay later. Gee, I must be _special_ or something...

I was able to meet some of the other villagers as well. There was Chief, who was a wolf with orange fur (Which I also pointed out as unnatural...) and a white-colored snout. He also has a small patch of brown hair between his ears...why I even added that detail I had no idea. Maybe I was just bored enough to be more observant of my surroundings...wow, that's a first. Chief's personality is kinda...what's the word? _Spoiled_? Though Miyu doesn't really like his attitude amongst others, for some reason he seems to have a particular interest in me. Possibly because I told him before I came here I was a rich kid...what? He was the one who asked! I couldn't...just fake it!...should I? Well it's too late now. The other villagers will probably gossip about this later..._*sigh*_

Where was I again? Oh, right. There was this bird named Robin who...well looks like a robin. She had dark blue body feathers, a red jaw line, light blue hair and a white colored tummy. She also has a yellow colored beak. And guess what, it was Robin's birthday yesterday. The day before yesterday has been like torture because of that. Even though she didn't seem like it, she seemed lonely and kept pestering me to go to her birthday party since only Miyu and a few other _female_ (I'm emphasizing the word 'female') villagers were going. For some really strange reason, she wants a guy to go to the party, and picked me. Robin kept making random excuses about why I should go to the party, and it changes every time! There were so many I couldn't keep track of all of 'em, and that's saying something.

At some point I had to say yes, just to save myself from another long lecture and trying to run back into the house. Robin squealed after that and quickly ran back somewhere. Dunno where exactly but she'll probably tell her other friends about it. For a snobbish bird, she's actually good friends with the other female villagers...including Sally! And once again, that's saying something.

By the way, Miyu isn't watching my every move anymore. She seems to be moving around by herself more often, yet she appears randomly when I least expect it. That's just plain creepy...seriously.

The party was fine...but they enjoy using me as some kind of target for a lot of things. Mainly dress up. Gah...that was simply cruel, _cruel_ torture!! If it wasn't for Miyu, I'll probably scramble out of the house wearing a blue skirt and a yellow bow on my head!

One last thing Tomo, awhile ago I got to meet someone famous around here. His name as I recall is K.K. Slider, weird name right? He's a white dog that loves to play with the guitar and sing songs he made. Well, his singing is actually in more of melody, and strange little sounds like...well it's hard to describe honestly...how do you put it? Something like...ah let's just let it slide. But in truth his songs are really good...and original. No wonder he's popular among the animals here.

I'm getting really sleepy again. So I guess I was able to tell you more about the village right? I think I just need to sleep some more. Then I'll be able to write to you more stuff the next entry.

-_*Sigh*_...Shouta 12/5

* * *

A/N : Sorry for making it so short. But you have to give Shouta a chance to sleep sometimes right? Cool, two updates today. A new record! Anyway, I have to sleep already or else...well consenquences. So if you enjoyed it, that's good. Please review!


	7. Entry Seven

Entry seven - Fishing and Bug-catching

~~~A rod and a net. Something that I thought I would never pick up in my entire life...until I found FreeSky town. I honestly had no choice, because to make money here, I have to start catching or else I'm broke...unless I shake trees for the rest of my days...nah, that is one thing I don't want to consider. Being stuck inside a home for nearly your whole life has its ups and downs...especially doing outdoor activities.

So here I was, standing in front of the river with Miyu by my side, trying to teach me how to fish. She says it's really easy to do, and I tried it...well, it wasn't so bad, but the waiting period was so long before I got a bite. We wasted so much time there that my neck got stiff waiting, though I can say that's one way to pass time.

I don't really have any idea what I was catching in the first place until I lifted up my rod and found a fish dangling on the hook...a really tiny fish to say the least._ Very_...tiny.

"Hey! A Goldfish!" Miyu beamed. "That's a pretty rare catch Shouta!"

"Really?" the size didn't make me feel so proud, but I guess the rarity counts more than the size in fishing. Huh...you learn something new every day.

It was a boring afternoon...some animals strolling around, feeling the breeze while others are trying to catch butterflies with their medium-sized nets. I had a feeling this scene would be all too common, and the entire atmosphere was making me feel so...so...

_Bored._

"Miyu...what else do you do in FreeSky besides fishing, bug-catching and running around?" I asked, though I didn't mean to make my voice sound desperate.

"Um..." all of a sudden, I spotted something weird in the sky. It looked like...some kind of saucer?

Surprisingly, Miyu quickly stood up and grabbed an item from her bag. What she pulled up shocked me even more, a slingshot. "Don't tell me you're gonna--"

_*Thwack!*_

Before I could finish my sentence, she released the rock from the slingshot and knocked down whatever was hovering over there. I didn't know rocks could be powerful enough to take out UFOs...

Well, when we got there, I was somewhat wrong about what I said...it was a UFO...only...

"What'cha do that for sissy?" the alien was as tiny as a mouse. A _real_ mouse. The space-ship itself was big enough to throw like a frisbee. It was strange to say the least, I never thought of alien life-forms to be this...small. "I ain't _small_ boy! I'm actually tall from where I come from!" it shrieked. I gave it my best shot not to laugh at the alien. Out of the blue, Miyu nudged me, and then the alien began to talk again.

"So why ja shoot ma ship huh?" it yelled in anger...this was getting harder and harder not to burst out laughing.

"Um...we thought that you were a balloon." Miyu replied softly, I gaped, "What do you mean _we_? You were the one that shot it down!" I whispered to her, yet I wasn't sure if I was whispering it to her or myself.

"So humans shoot down helium-thingys when they see 'em? What kind of planet is this?" now the alien was just plain annoying. "Meh, I'm going home. I'll forgive ya this time, but the next--" he made a gesture as if he was going to cut our necks off. Now that won't be good. The little guy ran back to his spaceship with a broken window and closed the hatch. The machine started to float back up once more, and soon it flew so fast that after a second it was out of our sight.

"The next time you see something, think before you release, okay?" I told her, and she simply giggled in response. Oh boy....

* * *

I gradually tried my hardest to sink all the weird stuff in and pass it off as normal...though it really was hard not to question how large pieces of furniture can just shrink into tiny leaves. I finally got myself my own backpack at least, so I can start collecting more stuff without having to bring Miyu down with all of it.

The good news, I finally paid off my house and I'm now living in it, so I have the entire space for myself to customize and whatever.

The bad news is that Miyu was the one who paid for it since she knew that I wanted to have my own house pretty badly, and now I'm stuck with a debt of 18,400 bells to her. _Great_, just great. Ah well, at least I can have more time to pay her back. If only I had my parent's credit card, then I'll be able to pay it off easily...

Speaking of my parents, I wonder how their doing now? I am feeling a little home sick...but I'm still wondering if my parents are really worried about me...if they weren't, then that would break our relationship for good...

But what if they were..?

They could be sailing around the world right now for who knows how long, shouting my name over and over, with hope that I'll respond...they know that I'm smart, so if I ever get caught in some kind of desert island or something, I'll find my way out soon enough. Yet...what if they were really doing that right now..? That will seriously bring me down to tears...

Oh yeah...I never asked about Miyu's past yet either...wait, I think I did once, but she avoided the question, and I didn't pry any further. Hm...

* * *

Anyway, so at the moment, I'm sitting on my own brown desk I bought yesterday with a matching chair. I can say, it is pretty nice to write without you worrying that someone could sneak a peek right Tomo? It makes it more comforting...

I better sleep already, because tomorrow, I'm going to try to collect as much bells as I can....and try to pay Miyu back too. Oh, and maybe try to buy more furniture to make this place better...

I almost forgot to mention this new guy in town, I think his name was...Drift. He's an orange and yellow frog with brown-ish gray spots all over his body, and he always looked like a cheerful guy...or so I thought. Drift's actually a frog that loves to work out, and he always bugs me to exercise more often, to make up the time I was stuck at my house. See, I told you Chief would gossip about this sooner or later..._*sigh*_

Honestly, I better sleep...for some reason I still get drowsy easily, maybe it's because of the change of lifestyle...yeah, probably.

It slipped my mind that we really weren't alone here after all, beside me, on the desk is the Goldfish I caught today, we sold the rest to Tom Nook, but Miyu said I could keep this one. I still have no idea what to name it though...

-Mhm...* Shouta 12/6

* * *

A/N: So...I really couldn't think of a name for the Goldfish, I could, but I thought it would be better if I let you, the readers, do it. So, when you review (please...?), you can also put up your suggestion of the name, and we'll see which one I chose in the next entry.

So yeah...I did it after I saw a certain someone's review...see? I know I'm evil enough to be lazy till someone reviews...hehe.


	8. Entry Eight

Entry Eight – Homesick?

~~~Today the most surprising thing happened to me, you wanna know why? I found a bottle. But not just any bottle, it had a note in it. And what it said on the note shocked me even more.

It was a message from my _dad_.

I had no idea how it sailed all the way here, but it did. From the sea. I couldn't believe it when I read the letter, fate has a weird way of twisting people huh?

But it wasn't the letter that you would expect.

It was actually written quite a long time ago, around maybe the time when my dad would travel around the world in his sailboat. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that my dad used to be a sailor before, and owned his own boat. It's not surprising with the money he's got, but yeah...he's been in the sea more than ten times I guess.

The note contained a detailed adventure from South America or something; it was hard to read since the message seemed worn off and smudged. But his full name was still seen clearly on the paper, that's what made me gasp...but I didn't tell Miyu my relation to him. I simply told her that this was a pretty cool discovery and all which is why I was in shock. And she believed me...

For some reason, I don't really want to say much about my outside life yet, but the folks already know I'm rich, so I've been really careful with what I say to Miyu. The 'rich' thing is the only thing they probably know...at least, I hope so.

Reading the letter honestly made me a little homesick...to be honest, the only reason I left my house was because I felt lonely...and at that time, I felt mad at my parents for keeping me in every day and night...I've been thinking about the whole thing, and maybe it wasn't their fault in the first place...what if I just over exaggerated the whole problem that they leave me alone too often? They're busy, they can't help it, and because of that, I'm always alone with maids. The maids aren't much company too, so I'm pretty much by myself.

They never listen to me since they have work. They ignore me all the time because they can't spend any time with me. That's why I got mad...that's why I decided to run away. I didn't want to live alone a single second more before I thought of the idea. Now that I'm here...now that I'm away from them...

My parents must miss me...don't they Tomo?

Oh, sorry...I...suddenly just..._*sniff*_

Really...I'm crying...sorry...can...we cut this now? I...I need some time to think...

Night Tomo...and, I'm sorry for cutting this short, I really need to clear my head...you can understand that...right?

Thanks.


	9. Entry Eight point Five

Entry Eight point Five - Apology

~~~S-sorry about stopping there Tomo, the guilt about leaving my parents all of a sudden hit me harder than I expected. _*sigh*_...anyway, I haven't told you the other stuff that happened to me yesterday, though I'm not sure if I can write it all because it's around 2am now...I couldn't sleep, and it took me awhile before I got myself to calm down.

Even though I might want to go back to them, I probably can't. I have no idea where I am, only that this is an island far away from...anywhere. And I don't have a boat to get out; building one is out of the question...

Come to think of it, I don't have any idea how I got here in the first place. It's like I blacked out after I saw the train in front of me, did something happen? It's so weird...

I flipped the previous pages of my journal, and noticed that there were three days that I had no idea what was going on. It couldn't be possible that I was sleeping the entire time, so...what happened?

Enough of that, I wanna talk more about the town to get my mind of it...yet my eyes are starting to droop again, I'll write as much as I can.

I met the Able Sisters today, I think I avoided the store in the first place 'cuz they already gave me some new clothes when I got here-wait, that means...someone changed me? Gah..!

Back to the topic, they said the Able Sisters were the one who got me my clothes, and I didn't thank them yet for it, so I went there yesterday. I didn't expect them to be porcupines though, and it gave me a small shock when I went in. Different kinds of clothes all in one place, I never cared much about fashion, but there were also hats, umbrellas, and other accessories. "Welcome to our store!" the blue porcupine beamed. As I remember, her name was Mable...I think. Their names are so alike I get them confused easily, though Sable doesn't talk much anyway, that's how I tell them apart. The older, brown porcupine's always at the back of the store, making some new clothes. She never seems to talk at all, unless I approach her, yet Sable would respond that I shouldn't be bothering her.

I talked more with Mable that day, though she kinda lost me at all the designs she was telling me.

_*Yawn*_...sorry, I feel really sleepy now. Gonna end this entry soon...

* * *

A/N : ...I think Shouta slept in the middle of writing this. Meh, I apologize it for being so short, think of it as a combination of this one and the previous chapter. That's the point of the 'eight point five' right? I promise that the next will be longer.


	10. Entry Nine

Entry 9 - Overslept

~~~Again...I apologize for cutting it last night. One moment I was writing and the next thing I knew, it was daytime. I must have slept in, sheesh. No wonder there's a big, random line on that page. I must have accidentally let the pen let loose on the paper...

I decided to stay home today, and Miyu's just downstairs, can you believe it? She was wondering what was wrong with me since I haven't came out of the house even after noon, and when I explained I overslept (I didn't give her the reason), she just began cooking my lunch. Strange, but at least I get to avoid cooking for myself for awhile.

I still have my no named goldfish right in front of me you know, it's just so hard to consider a name for the little guy; it just swims around a lot in the fish bowl. Don't worry, I bought some fish food from Tom Nook yesterday (yes, he_ has_ fish food). I don't know where exactly he gets this kind of stuff, or even where he gets the money, but he's rich, that's the only thing I can say. He probably has the whole village eating the palm of his hand since he's the only shop in the entire area that actually sells furniture, food and all those essential stuff...except clothes. The Mable Sisters take care of that.

Oh...wait a sec. Miyu's calling me for lunch, which feels very odd. It's like she's my mother calling me down from my room...

* * *

Okay, let me start. I apologize, again for leaving you for the whole day. Ah well, it gives me more things to write to you right Tomo?

I visited the Mable Sisters again after I ate my meal with Miyu, and it was a quiet lunch, which felt really awkward. At the middle of it, I did give her around 400 bells from what I had, so I have to pay her 18,000 more. _*sigh*_

Sable seemed to have opened up a little more to me today for some reason, she told me a story about how they started, and...yeah. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them, but it's amazing how they got to survive on their own, with only each other to depend on. I probably won't last a day by myself out there in the real world; in FreeSky I'm safe but...I still wonder how I ever ended up here. The only map I could find was the map of the village itself, and when I asked Tortimer, the mayor of FreeSky town about it, he didn't respond. I don't know though whether he was simply keeping it from me or he didn't know either. I got a little suspicious about that, but he didn't budge, so I chose to ask at another time.

It's still snowing here, almost as if every day. I tried to make another snowman again, and you know what he said when I finished him?

_"Close, but not close enough brat! You don't have any talent in this don't ya?"_

You couldn't imagine how much I wanted to punch his face. Yet I didn't, simply because Miyu and a few other villagers were nearby. If I was alone, there wouldn't be a snowman there by sunset.

Chief also approached me awhile ago, and asked if we could have a fishing competition, I didn't know why he even asked, but I agreed. He said we have to catch a Barbell Steed, whoever caught it first won, and then he ran. Funny how I forgot to tell him I already caught one earlier today and I haven't sold it to him yet. I just waited a bit before finding him; you should've seen the look on his face. _Priceless_. "H-how did you get it so quickly?" those were his words to me, then he coughed up 500 bells, took the fish and left. Hah, I don't think he'll be challenging me any time soon.

Robin also came up to me not long ago, asking for...a shirt. She's claimed she was running out of shirts to wear, plus she was broke from saving up all her money to buy this really expensive furniture. I couldn't simply ignore her, so reluctantly; I gave her the extra shirt I was given by the village. Robin's face lit up after that, and paid me back with a blue wardrobe...of course in the shape of a leaf. Of course I accepted the gift and tried it back at my house, it's actually a nice piece of wood, and now it's just sitting there on the lower floor, with a Ptera right wing fossil inside of it. Yeah...again, the laws of nature have been defied again in this village. Fortunately I'm getting a little more used to it. I wouldn't be surprised anymore if you could keep twenty pieces of furniture in a single cabinet simply 'cuz they shrink into leaves. See..? You just have to face it, not deny it.

Before I got back to the house for the night, Miyu brought me to the museum again, but this time brought me to Bruster's Cafe. You know the one I told you about before with the coffee and such..? He wasn't alone in the cafe though, I saw K.K. Slider there again. I haven't totally described as to how I met the dog, but I met him here too the first time. He seems to play here every Saturday night; that's something I can add to my schedule of daily things. His songs, as I said are really original and human or not, are nice to listen to. That's my opinion anyway, and Miyu's too. She looks like she adores the dog actually.

* * *

I still miss my parents, but I can't keep bringing the past up to hinder me all the time. Someday, I will find a way to get back, but for now, I might as well enjoy this peaceful place as much as I can...

Tomo...I really need a name for my goldfish. Can I just call him _Gold_? At least he _has_ a name. Okay, let's settle with that. Unless you have a better idea. No..? Then his name would be Gold then.

-Did the fish just..._smile?_* Shouta 12/12

* * *

A/N : Yay~ an update. The entries seem to get shorter and shorter...hm...that's not good. I better think of something soon. And yeah, I didn't know what to do with that little goldfish, so I decided to name him Gold. Reminds me of Pokemon. XD

Please review~


	11. Entry Ten

Entry Ten - Blizzard

~~~You know, it's surprising what you can do and find when there's a snow storm going on outside your house.

It was going on ever since I woke up. It was mercilessly pounding on my window and it was so blurry outside that if a person would have to stand a few feet from the house I was in, I wouldn't be able to see him anymore because of the blizzard. Besides, he probably wouldn't last long in the freezing cold anyway.

At the sudden realization of this, I had noticed that I would be alone the entire time until the storm dies down. Now what are you supposed to do at a situation like this?

First of all, I had to stock up the firewood for the fireplace I was able to receive from Robin. She gave it to me because she said she had this new one that looked way better, so she gave it to me as a gift. For 1,000 bells. Eesh...whoever knew she was cheap? Still, I bought it since the snow falling seemed to have doubled compared to the previous days, and I was worried that there would be no source for warmth in my house besides that little wax candle. A fireplace would have been a great addition in case something bad would happen...

And it did happen.

Fortunately I just have enough pieces of wood to last me for the rest of the day. If the blizzard were to drag any further though, I would be screwed. So I grabbed one plank at a time and placed it carefully inside the rectangular hearth. After that I found a matchbox and took out one of the matches and lit it. Soon I had a roaring fire and it made the house a whole lot warmer already. And wow...it feels nice. But there was something more troubling than the temperature in here...

That was the food supply.

I thankfully still have some pellets left for Gold, but what about me? With what I have now, I could probably only go on till early afternoon. That's definitely not good, I have to find a way to get some more food...but where? There's a dangerous snow storm going on and if were one to go out he might never come back again. That would be simply terrifying considering how small FreeSky town is. For all I know you might accidentally walk on the frozen water and wander out to sea until you realize that the next few steps would take you underwater.

"There's only one option for me now..." I thought as I turned to one of the fishes I caught and placed it in my house. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention whenever you would place a fish down, an aquarium appears out of nowhere. Again another strange thing about this town, but at least it was convenient.

The next part might disgust you, so I'll skip to the part where I finished having a carp for breakfast. (Yeah...I think Blathers had been blabbing something about how to cook one with the most minimal materials. I was able to catch some parts and worked the rest of my way there. And to think I didn't like fish...they actually taste good.)

Now that breakfast was taken care of..."What am I going to do now?" I asked even though the only other living thing there was my goldfish.

I actually wished that Miyu was here; at least she was someone I could really talk to. Well, I mean, I can talk to you Tomo but...you know, you're really just a journal. Sorry for the blunt statement.

So I spent around a couple minutes puzzling over what to do while staring at the translucent window.

The good news : I found something to do for that day.

The bad news : I had to take care of a lost individual who got caught in the storm.

It was really creepy when I first saw the silhouette. I thought at first I was hallucinating, but after blinking a few times and the figure didn't disappear, I decided to check it out. I grabbed my slightly thick dark coat that Sable gave me in case of the cold winter. The snow was terribly deep and I tried my best not to be heavy or I'll fall right in. I was able to approach the person or animal in the storm, and I was surprised that it was indeed a human.

Though, it wasn't Miyu at all. Still, she was freezing. It was really obvious that she was shaking to get herself warm. Strangely, she didn't notice me yet. Her vision must be blurry from the blizzard...and in her condition, she wouldn't last long. "H-hey..!" I shouted.

The girl looked up and her eyes gleamed when she saw me. She mouthed 'help me' as she continued to tremble. Of course I quickly went towards her and guided her back to my house as fast as I could.

When we were both inside and I closed the door, I was finally able to get a better look at her. The girl had long straight black hair, ice blue eyes and a pale skin complexion. Honestly I didn't know if that was her real skin tone or it was because of the weather. She was wearing a thick coat that reached her black boots. But even with that she still seemed freezing cold. "T-thank y-you for h-helping me..." she stuttered as her teeth lightly chattered.

Instead of responding to her gratitude, I helped her get closer to the fireplace. It looked like it helped a lot, because some of the color on her face was showing. "Stay here while I get something to eat." I told her as I headed towards my stock of food.

"A-are you sure..?" she asked in concern.

"It's no trouble. You need it more than I do." I replied. Grabbing a clean plate from the shelf, I heated some of the noodles on the stove with a pan. (Yeah, Miyu taught me how to use the kitchen equipment.) After a few minutes I handed her the plate with noodles on it and other pieces of toppings you would put on it and a fork. "It isn't much, but..." I started.

"No...it's great." she smiled. "I haven't had any decent food in quite a while."

"Really?" my curiosity got the better of me. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I didn't know the storm would be that bad...and my home was destroyed last night so I was looking for a place to stay." the black-haired girl muttered sadly.

"Y-your home was destroyed by the blizzard?"

"Actually, the cave nearly collapsed on me."

"_Cave_?" I repeated; confused. I had asked myself why she would be living in such a place. I mean, aren't caves normally cold, dark, and damp?

"Please don't tell anyone...but to tell you the truth, I ran away from home and I've been trying to find a place to settle in ever since..."

"R-ran away?" I suddenly thought about my situation.

"Yeah, my parents were horrible to me." she stopped and showed me her arms, which I only noticed then that they were filled with scars of different sizes. All of them looked pretty deep though. "My parents are rich, but they think that I'm a burden to them. So they treat me as a servant instead so that what they pay for my needs would be returned..." her voice was dark. "They-they love to use the whip on me...it's their favorite toy. The other servants in the house weren't that nice to me either. They think that my work is lighter than their own." I was speechless in what she was telling me.

"I was never allowed out of the house, and my room is the cellar where they keep their wine. My parents have many other rooms, but they think that it's a waste for me to claim one of them as my own." she paused and deeply sighed. "I was able to escape by chance. And I've been wandering ever since then..."

The silence crept in the house, and I was motionless. "Compared to you, my reason sounds so petty." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...a runaway too. But unlike you, I ran because I felt like my parents were neglecting me and leaving me alone all the time. They always go on trips that don't seem to matter; it's like they just want to avoid me. I rarely ever see them and I'm always stuck in the house. The maids and butlers are quiet and kind though. At some point I couldn't stand it and used whatever information I knew about the world to leave. That's how I found this town...sort of." the stillness hung in the air.

"In a way, we're the same." she muttered after some time. "We both ran away from our parents."

"But I'm starting to neglect my decision..." I uttered. "I was acting selfish and...I want to go back. I want to apologize to them, but...I have no idea how I even ended up here in this place."

I only noticed at that point that I was sort-of rambling. "S-sorry I shouldn't be boring you with this kind of stuff anyway my name's Shouta what's yours?" I said really quickly. Ugh, only a couple of minutes have passed and I'm already embarrassing myself. I felt myself going red too...*sigh*

She actually laughed at me from that. "My name is Fuyu...nice to meet you Shouta."

I blushed; her voice sounded so nice and sweet that I felt like it was too good to be true.

"H-hey, your food's getting cold."

"Oh, right." she smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here Shouta. You're really nice."

_'Oh boy, this is going to be one long day.' _I thought.

Sorry, this is getting really long...I'll cut it here for now Tomo. By the way I forgot to tell you that I have some more food now so I'm okay. Hehe, it's like I cut you in a cliffhanger or something. Anyway, I'm getting really sleepy and I'll continue when I have the time to alright?

-Night* Shouta 12/15

* * *

**A/N : **Actually I just got really lazy in writing that I cut it in to two parts. But anyway, I honestly didn't expect a girl to show up in the blizzard. It just well...came along with the story I guess.

Fuyu means 'born in winter' by the way. ;D Please Review~ and I'm sorry this took super super super long...yeah.


End file.
